Does Every Cloud Have A Silver Lining?
by LadyCatkin026
Summary: AU. The older Weasleys Young Ones returned from Back Then to the loss of their Pack, their family and Allies. Now they are trying to recover it all.


**Does Every Cloud Have a Silver Lining?**

Bill, Charlie, Oliver, Percy and Amy (Original Character) returned from Back Then, from the Past, to learn that they have lost everything. Not only the connections between themselves and their Pack, but also their un-related rag-tag Members of their family. All they can do is try and recoop what they used to have, by hinting to the ones they disappeared from.

But can they? Too much weighs on their Group, and it is not only the restrictions of the Curse. They need to overcome the boundaries set by the Elders, by The Ministry and even their own fears of returning to what they used to have.

**Multiple pairings. Completely Alternative Universe. Changes made from The Marauders Time onwards, especially in the terms of the First War.**

**-I still think that if we were to add a little bit of mayonnaise, we'd be able to really get the floor slippery- **muttered the voice of Oli inside Amy's head as she stepped off the Hogwarts Express.

Once her foot rested onto the platform, the throngs of students pushing and shoving each other immediately moved away, leaving her with more than enough Personal space. She didn't even need to clear her throat anymore. Or shoot any pointed glares.

All it took was…

Or at least, that's what she had been assured by Oli, in his usual –You wouldn't hurt me if I told you the truth, right?-. He took his own –appreciation- of Amy's talent.

Anto on the other hand… Despite his very pointed views over Amy's Bubble, Anto tried to keep out of it. Verbally, at least. It didn't take much for his Kata to see him seething over Amy's ability to scare any students from eleven (one of the First Life Lessons the First Years learnt) up to eighteen just by…following her Public Persona.

**-Decided to upgrade from your usual soap and water?- **said Anto with a snort, adding in a mental nudge to…force Oli into making a fool of himself. Easily accomplished, as Anto's sudden break into laughter through Amy's mind was any indicator.

Anto, thankfully, still had his –quirks-.

It was a pity that distance and orders meant that this display of Anto's was usually only through Silence and the few times when the Kata could physically laugh together… And it was never more apparent than on the First Day of the New School year, when the entire Kata needed each other and yet…

It was hard for them. Not only because this was the first time the Younger Members of the Group were properly together again since the end of the previous school year, but also… It was a reminder of how fractured the Kata had become. Only three studied in Hogwarts now, and the loss of numbers left them…

It was the day when the Kata was more likely to make mistakes.

And so they kept their distance from each other, a slight nod of understanding towards the Elders' orders. Three carriages between them during the entire train journey, careful pauses to keep space on the Hogsmeade Platform, and then during that bumpy road to the school…

Strict rules. And ones that the Kata kept to as… There were more important matters to disobey the Elders on… and this wasn't life or death.

Not yet anyway. But once it reached the point where the Kata –needed-…

Amy shook that thought away.

For now, the Kata and their Allies were content enough to leave all communication through Silence. They'd had plenty of practice before everything had gone to hell and…

And as long as the ones expected to be able to use Silence were the only ones every caught doing so, then the ones who Publically shouldn't… It was one less restriction the Elders could place on them.

Or what the Elders could hand more Detentions their way for.

The Elders were very picky about all the Lies they surrounded Amy's Kata with. Extremely protective over what was supposed to –be- and in a very strong opinion of when those UnTruths would be discovered.

And, if the Elders got their way, that wouldn't be until many years from now.

**-I'm not allowed to have grown up a bit since my last brush with those substances?- **said Oli.

He almost managed to carry off the wounded Tone perfectly, but he ruined it (on purpose or just because he couldn't help himself) by the snort of laughter.

It was a particular habit of her Brothers, this sabotage of their own remarks. Only with of course, keeping to what was tried and tested (soap and water). What worked. Didn't matter if it was resoundingly childish, only bare bones of what could be spectacular.

It was their Tell, especially in the case of their pranks. For them, all that mattered was the desired end result.

Unfortunately. It was this lack of Common Sense that led to the entire Kata constantly being up in front of the Elders.

**-I hardly think that enough years have passed for you to have expanded your mind- **stated Anto, with his own cursory –better than thou- hint to his voice **–especially beyond your stable diets of pranks-**

An added effect to mock Oli's words and… Anto's own Public Persona. Anto would, after all, be expected to Publically denounce any such plan of Oli's. Anto may be the roommate of Oli's, but Oli was Publically believed to never willingly tell Anto anything. Not after…

Anto was Publically viewed…as an odd Young One.

And so, all this earned Anto was a self-deprecating laugh from Oli through Silence.

After all, the reason why Anto was more than aware of the inner workings of Oli's pranks was because Oli… Oli tried to counter the amount of Anto was forced to use it. And he did this by making sure that Anto was involved in every bit of –trouble- as much as possible, leaving Anto… with very little say in it.

Amy snorted softly.

Merlin knew what the reaction of the Young Ones outside of their Kata would be if they ever found out… It would happen. Eventually.

Oli, just like the rest of the Kata, was determined to undermine the orders of the Elders regarding the Young Ones' own Public Persona. Petty? Maybe. They all admitted to that, but…

They'd never forgive themselves if they didn't recover –that- part of Their Past.

Even if it meant that all the Kata could do, for the moment, was make sure that Anto…didn't become lost by coercing him into –helping- with their pranks. And those little bits of trouble just happened to include certain Young Ones as the victims.

In the hope that maybe…it would catch the right Creature's attention.

Only…in the back of their minds, they couldn't help but worry that the Truth wouldn't be uncovered in time. That Those Certain Ones would remain blind to…

And this knowledge weighed them down. Made them doubt nearly everything and… The only possibility left to them was to counter this mood as quickly as possible, usually by pranks.

It had been Oli who, after noticing the slight slump in Anto's demeanour during supper the year before, had dragged Anto out of Gryffindor Tower (despite all the sudden –activity- among the students and professors, and the supposedly bloody mythical [someone really needed to update exactly what Creatures were still alive, and in particular, what ones He and His Servants had control/agreements with] things slithering through the pipes [of all places] of Hogwarts) and had refused to be persuaded back by the elders. The two Kata's had simply sat back, trying to hold back their laughter, and their only participation was Oli's –request- for Amy(hardly needed as Amy had already kick started her own plan to –assist- Anto with his bleak mood concerning the kitchens, but was more than happy to lend Oli a hand)to sneak out of the Slytherin House and act as Watcher so that Oli and Anto…

She had made sure that the two Males could safely navigate through Hogwarts to the Quidditch Field for…fun.

Amy's lips twitched.

To allow Anto a chance of playful broom tricks, swoops and general tom foolery up in the air. For Anto to have three hours of blissful flying…

And though the amount of good being up in a broom had never been documented, Amy had seen the effects it had on the ones she cared about. How a light-hearted, buzzing swirls of positivity set them aglow after… And how Anto's sudden run of mischief (completely worth the telling off from the Elders later) had rippled through to the rest of the Kata. It had calmed the waters slightly.

And to think, that at some point Anto would-

Angrily shaking her head, Amy risked a glance towards the retreating forms of Oli and Anto. As long as she didn't make it obvious that she was focusing on the two (unless she was prepared to go through the entire charade of raised eyebrows, snarled lips, twisting her wand about –playfully- and all the rest of that nonsense; she wasn't), Amy could allow herself a moment to console herself with the knowledge that two of her Kata were still nearby.

She hadn't –lost- them.

She had only seen Oli a few weeks before but…

**-Until I figure out a way to have the more –expressive- and –fun- parts of –our- kind of pranks raised to the repertoire of the trouble I caused alongside the twins and Lee- **muttered Oli as he politely moved aside (successfully bumping into Anto in the process and therefore being also to give Anto the slightest of squeezes) to allow a fellow Young One to move ahead of them **–I'll keep up the basics-**

A very pointed mental snort from Anto as he gave the Young One Oli was being –kind- to, one of Percy Weasley's famous glares. Amy's eyes followed Anto's to see…

Ah.

That one.

**-I would hardly call anything those three do as basic- **hissed Anto **–You do remember the entire incident of The Great Hall being blown up?-**

**-That hardly caused a blip- **answered Oli with a mental shrug **–The only reason the Elders screamed at them and gave them the months Detention was because they feared that the three might get even –grander- ideas about that area. One slip of that prank to their Guardians' Allies and the twins and Lee might learn to really cause an explosion-**

**-There is no chance that The Marauders didn't hear about it- **said Anto **–By now, James Potter and Sirius Black have told the three how to do it-**

Undoubtedly.

It was what Amy and her Kata knew of The Marauders, and so…

Well, they were looking forward to the next explosion by the twins and Lee. One that they could watch for the bits that were recognisably pure Marauder genius.

But credit would, as due, be given to the twins and Lee for their improvements. Every generation of prankster, as Amy knew, discovered –glory- (Detentions for the pranks usually, along with the fame) for what they accomplished.

Not that Fred, George and Lee would know that the Weasley Group were cheering them on from the side lines (albeit Amy and Anto slightly less enthusiastically) silently. Those Young Ones would be expecting support from The Marauders, though Publically their Guardians would all act as the –mature- adults they were supposed to be, but there would be cracks. Bill and Charlie had knew how to find those, as did Anto when he was allowed to be –out-.

Just had to keep a close eye on Remus Lupin and Lily Evans. Those two were the last strong –mature- Members of The Marauders against the lessening of a hold on the Pack's Common Sense and the loss of…

Or at least, as far as the Weasley Kata could tell.

Amy inwardly sighed.

They still –tried- to find out as much as possible. Despite the fact…

Bill had once –dared- to wander around the Upper Living Quarters of The Heart during A Gathering. He hadn't let his own Kata know of everything he had seen, but he had mentioned…

There had been a photo.

A single photo of…

The Weasley Kata could understand why there was only one photograph on display of all Members of The Marauders, yet… It still hurt.

The Marauders' Pups were aware that long before they started their First Year that they had had more Guardians. Of how That Fateful Night had led…to the Passing of nearly half the Pack. But more than that…

It wasn't spoken of beyond the boundaries of The Marauders' family.

**-I was thinking leaving a little…present for the Young One to find- **murmured Oli.

**-What?- **hissed Anto **–No!-**

**-It may help to learn a bit more- **continued on Oli.

Anto snorted.

**-And?- **said Anto with his own little growl.

**-And?- **repeated Oli **–And what?-**

**-You're not doing it to get information, Oli- **said Anto **–what's the other half?-**

**-Bloody Hell, Anto!- **said Oli, almost managing to carry off as if he was deeply wounded **–Don't you trust me?-**

**-Exactly where am I supposed to be drawing that trust from?- **replied Anto **–After your last –outburst- that resulted in us having our Detention extended?-**

The slightest flutter of embarrassment and contrition from Oli, even though Amy knew…

**-We made the right call- **said Oli, his voice…calm, collected and a strong undercurrent of…-don't even dare try and argue with me over this-

**-I know!- **said Anto, slightly strained **–that's why you accept the Detention and don't argue!-**

**-I wasn't arguing!- **Oli replied, his Tone elevated to –pissed- **-I was making a point!-**

**-But your point got us into even more trouble- **snapped Anto.

The First Day Back at Hogwarts had long ago been allocated as one of…neutrality. Neither side (the last of the Weasley Kata and their Allies or the Professor Elders) were allowed to bring up what had happened during the previous summer or any other incidents that might cause…arguments. A tougher requirement for the Professor Elders this time. This summer the Weasley Kata and the Black Rose Kata had…

And Oli's latest –plan- would lead to the Elders…

Both Groups were in bad enough murky waters with their Professor Elders. They did not need Oli muddying it up even further.

Amy sighed.

Now to –somehow- convince Oli of that.

**-It's killing two birds with one stone- **growled Oli, his thick Scottish accent blurring around his words.

**-I don't agree- **said Anto.

Barely a pause, but it was enough for Oli to-

**-Bill would- **said Oli **–Would have his vote-**

-to do that.

There was still the snarl but running through his voice was an understatement of…sulkiness.

A Male disappointed with not getting his way.

**-Charlie wouldn't- **said Anto **–and you know full well that Amy will make sure Charlie is completely aware of this…decision of yours-**

**-Everyone makes their own vote-**

But there was still a hint of Oli's waverings. Proven by the much longer pause as Oli…

If Oli had an ounce of Sense (and he did, but it didn't make an appearance often), he'd quickly come to the conclusion that he couldn't win. He had no chance against Anto –and- Amy.

That would be the smart thing to do.

Only Oli…was Male, and therefore…

**-And Amy has her moment to put her hand up when we get to that point anyway- **cut in Oli's voice again, and this time…

He sounded even more fed up and petulant.

Oh, for the love of…

Oli –knew- that didn't work. He –knew-…

It was a slight battle for her to not burst into a string of Irish curses. This entire shift of Oli into childishness made Amy…

Merlin,. Why was she even trying to entertain Oli's foolishness? Oli knew better and yet…

He lost on both of his reasons. Oli was more than aware that he had to be careful about anything to do with The Marauders, including The Marauders' Pups. Other than general necessities (in the case of Bill, Charlie and Oli) toward the Elder Marauders, the Kata…

And Fred, George and Lee did not need –help- in gaining more ammo in their never-ending prank war. They were already quite resourceful, adept in the three's own style of thinking and sheer genius of using simply every-day items to cause complete and utter chaos.

There were enough pranksters puttering around Hogwarts and various other places Members of The Resistances stayed. Didn't need such –trouble- to become worse due to the –sharing- of such techniques.

Amy's Kata had already knew all about such consequences. They had had two separate influences themselves, and that…

Rolling her eyes (and causing two Second Years to scuttle up against a wall in an attempt to get far away as possible from the Big Mean Slytherin –Bitch- of Hogwarts who had –threatened- them with her eyes), Amy settled back into her stride as she randomly chose one of the –supposed- Horseless Carriages. And had no problem claiming it either.

Amy only had to set off in a direction and the Student Body…

**-Amy?-**

She snorted through silence.

**-Don't bring me into this- **Amy grumbled, her eyes narrowing as the Thestrals attached to her chosen carriage turned to stare at her with dead black eyes. Empty black eyes catching hers.

Amy shivered.

Another reminder.

A sharp and painful pull at a memory of what she used to have.

Of all that she had lost contained within the soulless forms of the Signs of Death.

**-Well- **cut in Oli's voice several feet away as he slipped into his own carriage **–since we will undoubtedly need your key to get the necessary ingredients…-**

That little hook before the pause was enough to draw Amy out of her memories of the Past.

Of their past.

She had trained herself from an early age to watch out for such signs that the Males were up to no good and it was so deeply engrained in her... it could give her the needed jolt to…

And the pause was her cue to insert herself into the Silence Conversation. The little nudge to…remind her that she needed to…

Otherwise it left only Anto to act as a buffer.

But first she might as well make herself semi-comfortable, or at least as much as she could on the last leg of the journey to Hogwarts alone. And so she broke her gaze with the Thestral and stepped into the carriage. She'd barely settled though when Anto's voice cut in.

**-When exactly did you plan on informing us that you needed this key?- **he muttered, his voice ever so slightly stuttering as his carriage started off.

The equivilant of a mental shrug from Oli.

**-Just a small little trifle- **he replied **–Not anything too important-**

Anto snorted.

**-Completely depends on what you want this key for- **Anto said.

**-Just need access to a few ingredients- **replied Oli **–like I said before-**

**-What ingredients?- **said Anto **–and which key?-**

Undoubtedly if Oli was to get his hands on her key, he could…

Amy sighed.

She had to admit that proving the answer was –no- was much easier when she had him there with her. Then more than mental nudges and pokes could be used to –convince- Oli…he was in the wrong. She could hit him properly. None of this time wasted for Oli to finish his attempts of another long-winded and run around in order to evade…answering anything. Or have to listen him try and convince Anto and herself that the trouble that Oli was planning…really was a good idea.

Problem was, Oli had quite a good past record of being able to at least win the latter. Not with Anto or Amy, but he had the general backing of Bill, Josh, Brian and Adam. And what those four had figured out among themselves by the time they had reached Hogwarts…

Charlie, the one with the best hold on Common Sense, hadn't been able to stop them.

And all that had trickled down to Oli. Oli who had immediately rounded up all the Young Ones around his age, pulled in the Older Members of the Weasley and Black Rose Kata and…

Penny and Amy hadn't had a chance.

All they could do now was damage control, such as keep Oli from getting Bill on his side. Bill led to Charlie's falling to the plan and from there…

**-When I need it- **began Oli only for Anto's hiss to drown him out.

**-Is this before or after you've gone too far to be- For fuck's sake! If that stupid imbecile says one more word, I am kicking his brain in!- **snapped Anto.

**-There's been no provocation- **cut in Oli.

Amy's lips flickered as Anto's growl of annoyance answered.

Anto may not be a Wolf, but he could still get his point across.

**-No probable provocation- **Oli amended.

Oli hardly disagreed that because of the constant state of Public Personas forced upon them, the Kata didn't have good enough reasons to take pot shots at any who annoyed them. Didn't matter if the –pain- was another Young One or an Other child. Yet… Oli knew that this wasn't the time or the place, especially Publically.

Maybe even realised that Anto Publically fighting may be the final tipping point after the Elders had had to deal with the Summer Incident. Not that the two Katas would have done anything differently though.

And maybe Oli had figured out that Anto needed to be…kept calm during the First Day Back at Hogwarts, especially due to the immense crowds and the prolonged amount of time Anto had had to keep to his Public Persona.

**-I can assist everyone in seeing that- **said Anto, the rumble of his Shifter Form becoming even more prominent **–Beginning with all the signs of how that stupid form is following down the road to becoming a Lapdog to the New Idiot-**

A quick involuntary breath as Amy shrank in on herself.

The New Idiot. A sore point for Anto, even if the Lapdogs weren't countered. Pains in the proverbial backside long before Anto had been handed his Orders by the Elders to…

And then to have to witness a Young One willingly show that he was on the path to turn into a BBS… The frustration building in Anto…

If Anto didn't snap and physically pound the Young One for being so –weak-, then Anto may carry out his long-standing and even more serious threat. Tell this particular Young One that he was quickly heading for the –stunning- personality of the New Idiot.

Either one would cause chaos.

Just a pity that it couldn't be thrown into the face of that particular Young One. Anto hadn't been the only one to notice. He was just the first one out of the remaining Members of The Weasley Kata and The Black Rose Kata since Charlie and Josh had Graduated to do so. But none of them felt…hurt about it as Anto.

And Oli, the closest to Anto… The Young One Anto had such a problem with, and to a slight lesser degree the ones this Young One surrounded himself with, was quite low on Oli's Rank of Annoyances. Partly due to Oli's successfully managing to appear to be friendly with nearly every Young One residing in Hogwarts and yet keeping them at a distance that none of them were aware of. And when Oli had to interact with one or more of them, then he only gave them the barest amount of attention.

No one ever realised otherwise, other than his own Kata and to a small extent the members of The Black Rose, or that Oli…

To Oli, there were much more important grievances to dwell on. The Weasley Kata not only had their anger towards the New Idiot and his Lapdogs boiling inside of them, but also their newer and slightly more fresher disgust with The Ministry Officials from Back Then, and…

None of them had thought that the Kata's early childhood anger towards The Ministry over how their Elders, their Guardians, themselves and Their Kind could ever be eclipsed by their hatred of…

And Oli found it hard to forgive.

And even harder to forget.

**-Any protest on your part?- **snarled Anto, his voice brimming with venom **–or can I make my point?-**

**-You can revel in an underhanded way?- **said Oli softly **–Be able to smile underneath the proof that you couldn't have done it?-**

Barely a pause. Oli managing-

**-I always fucking do that!- **hissed Anto **–I want the fucker to know!-**

**-But you're not looking for quick justice- **said Oli, his voice underlined with warmth and so soothing…Amy could almost feel as though she was intruding on a private moment between the two **–You want him to pay, right? So if you gave him something barely noticeable but enough to stick in his mind, then later on…-**

A pause.

And a moment for Amy to…

Further proof that within Oli there was…

To Oli, Anto was one of the most important Creatures in Oli's life.

**-Fine then!- **snapped Anto **–Shut him up then! Otherwise I'll make his asinine prattle a painful memory for him now!-**

A loud snort from Oli (everything was back in control) and then…


End file.
